Perception
by HC247
Summary: It's all relative, really. Especially when it turns out nothing like you expected...Companion piece to "Comprehension". Fiyerba.


**One of my readers asked me to do a companion piece to _Comprehension_ from Fiyero's point of view using a song from Chess. I was hesitant, but I finally just did it. It's not necessary to read _Comprehension_ first, but it has more of an effect if you do. I hope you enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Nothing has altered  
Yet everything's changed.  
No one stands still  
Still I love you completely and hope I always will.

Their presence is right behind you. You're sure of it. You're sure you can hear their footsteps in the distance, feel their hot breath on the back of your neck, and ,if you squint just enough, catch the slight form in the shadows that surround you. For a mere second, your heart pounds as you realize that with one misstep, the officers of the Gale Force, men who once respected you, are now chasing you with a vengeance.

You know that you will be known as a traitor. After all, you ran off with the very woman you had been falsely pursuing for the better part of three years. Her hand is clasped tightly in yours and you know that she is just as scared as you are.

Perhaps even more.

The knowledge that she will never show her fear bring a slight smile to your face and you can't help but shake you head. She is strong; a force to be reckoned with by any means. If the people could only know her as you know her that none of this nonsense would every be necessary. You also know, however, the people have a funny way of thinking when it comes to someone who does not fit the mold. Anything that is unique or different, unless told otherwise, is shunned for misunderstandings and false assessments.

You can feel her odd gaze on you at your sudden chuckle and can only squeeze her hand in assurance. What she doesn't know is that you are thinking of the first time you met. Both of you are certainly guily of having false pretenses about the other. In her eyes, you were nothing more than a play-boy prince from the Vinkus, sent to Shiz by rich parents who were praying that this school experience would be one without expulsion. Your first memory of her was a slap across the head after your driver nearly ran her over. The first words you ever spoke to one another were angry insults tinged with sarcasm and mockery and you both walked away silently hoping to never cross paths again.

It's ironic how perspectives can change, really. So much has happened from that time until this moment and now she is all you think of. She has been for the last three years. Your memory floats back to only hours before when you discovered her in the throne room. It was difficult to tell who had been more surprised, though your gaze had held relief and hers fear, there had been a longing present in each one as well.

As you turn to look into her eyes now, you can see that the longing is still there as you knew it would be. But then so is the disbelief and your heart sinks. Doesn't she know? Can't she tell that you are where you both belong? Yes, you are aware of the danger and yes, you still want to be here beside her.

It is where you have always wanted to be.

She questions you suddenly, about the two of you, Glinda and what people will say. Her questions are causing your head to spin, so you silence her in the only way you know how. She quiets immediately when your lips touch hers, gently at first, but growing in potency at her shy response. Without words you try to tell her that none of that matters anymore. Let them think what they like. All that matters is this moment and the feeling of her soft body tucked comfortably against you.

You know that this will not be easy. You know that, wherever you go, you will face preconceived notions and disturbing glances. No place is ever free of that. Yet as you hold her eyes, you see the deep need that still lives there. A need to believe that this is real and a need to know what it is like to be loved for who she truly is.

You smile and gather her to your chest, vowing to never let her go. In a world of lies, this is your truth. Some will confirm it, other challenge it. No matter where life takes the two of you, it is perhaps most important to remember that the only opinion you truly care about is each other's.

_I'd give the world to stay just as we are  
It's better by far  
Not to be too wise  
Not to realize  
Where there's truth there will be lies._

* * *


End file.
